


Found You

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Dumbledore's Armada's Judged by the Cover Flash Comp, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Familiar Life of Field and Forest, Fey Luna, Flash Fiction Comp, Luna is a conundrum, Luna is always right, Ministry of Magic Employee Theo, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Researcher Theo Nott, Theo is a cinnamon roll, inspired by picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Theo is searching in the Forbidden Forest for evidence of creatures from an old book written by a Headmaster of Hogwarts, he finds more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44
Collections: Judged by the Cover





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight) in the [judgedbythecover](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/judgedbythecover) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Familiar Life in Field & Forest
> 
> For Dumbledore's Armada Flash Comp: Judged by the Cover
> 
> Thank you to Ravenslight for hosting such a fun comp!
> 
> Grammarly is my beta

**Found You**

**Prompt:**

* * *

Theo had his books under his arm as he trekked through the Forbidden Forest. One was his journal where he kept all his findings with an expansion charm. He once tried keeping multiple journals, but it was hard to flip through fifty of them. Granger showed him how to adapt the charm on her bag for his journals at work one day, and he never went back. 

He was studying the animals in the Forest today, trying to find more of the species he’d been reading about in his newest find— _Familiar Life in Field and Forest_. It was an old book he found in a secondhand bookshop, and upon further investigation, Theo and Granger realised an old Headmaster of Hogwarts wrote it about the creatures in and around the school. No one else had tried to investigate nor discover as many species as the author had, so Theo thought it would be a good project for him to present to the Board on the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department. 

Hermione Granger had become the Head sometime last year, and she thought the whole Department needed to start working more closely together. She made Deputy Heads of each branch under the Department into one Board that would have weekly meetings reporting on the on-going projects of each Branch. Their first goal became preserving the integrity and dignity of the Magical Creatures and Beings in the magical world. 

Theo was just a Researcher in the Creatures Department, but Granger’s engagement to one of his best friends meant that he saw her a lot more than he ever did in school. No one was shocked when Blaise and Granger got together, but they _were_ surprised when he proposed since he’d always been against marriage from a young age. Theo didn’t blame him, considering the example with which he grew up. 

It was around noon as Theo made his way through the Forest, sunlight streaming through the tall trees, casting shadows on him and the ground below. 

He stuck a hand out, watching the pattern shift as he turned his hand this way and that. 

Suddenly, he heard the echo of a tinkling laugh. Head snapping up to search for the sound; he saw a blue-ish light fade out of the corner of his eye. Quickly pulling out _Familiar Life in Field and Forest_ , he flipped through the pages. 

“Will-o-the-wisps,” Theo whispered, snapping his head toward the sound again and finally seeing one. “I knew you were real.”

He slammed the book shut and took off after it. It disappeared when he reached it, so he twirled around in place, trying to find another. It popped up twenty feet away, making Theo take off after it again. He jumped over logs, dashed around trees, and barreled through bushes. Bursting through to a clearing, he looked around to find no more wisps but a girl, sitting in the centre of the field and picking flowers. 

Looking around for any threat, he slowly made his way closer to the girl. Her straw-coloured hair was glowing in the light of the sun. Rechecking a different section of his book quietly, he saw that the flowers that filled the field were _Campanula Rotundifolia_ —Harebells or purple Bellflowers. The girl seemed familiar, but from this angle at her back, Theo couldn’t be sure. He only knew of one person with hair that colour. 

Coming around the side carefully, so as not to spook her, his thoughts were confirmed. 

“Lovegood?” Theo asked softly, calling to her from about ten feet away. 

“Hello, Theo. Lovely day, isn’t it?” Luna responded, still putting together her bouquet. 

“What are you doing here? This deep in the Forest?”

“It might be deep in the Forest for you, but not so for me. It all depends on where you entered it,” she replied dreamily, still not having looked at him once. 

“Fair, I guess,” Theo reflected, looking down at the field. “Are you alright?”

“Perfectly. However, you kept me waiting quite a while. That could be seen as rude in some society spaces,” Luna finally met his eyes. 

Her bright blue irises reminded him so much of the wisps he just followed for a good twenty minutes that he was almost swept off his feet. Luna pulled out her wand and conjured a blanket and wicker basket. 

“Won’t you sit with me?” she asked. 

“Uh, ye-yeah. Sure,” Theo walked over to her, plopping gracelessly on the ground.

She held up the bouquet for Theo to take, but then pulled it away before he could grab it. Luna pulled out one perfect flower from the bunch and reached over for his book. Opening it, she placed the bloom between the pages, fluffing the petals just so before pressing it into the book. With a small secret smile, she handed it back, letting Theo put it to the side with his journal. 

“So, you said I kept you waiting?” Theo asked, wondering what she had meant by that earlier. 

“Oh yes, for weeks and weeks. The book was already in your possession, why did it take you so long to figure out this is where you were supposed to be?” Luna started pulling out plates and miniature sandwiches. She served them both and then procured a whole teapot with little cups. Somehow she knew exactly how he took his tea, and Theo was so caught up in watching her movement, he almost missed what she had said completely. 

“Uh, I had to present my idea to the Board before they could approve the funds needed for me to do long-term research of the Forest while staying in Hogsmeade. Well, actually I ended up staying at the castle as a favour from Neville—he just became Headmaster—to Hermione, but it still had to be approved.”

“All research is necessary, but you didn’t have to do any research to join me for tea,” Luna smirked, handing him his teacup. 

“I guess you’re right,” Theo mumbled, unsure how to really answer that. 

“I always am.”

After a few moments of silence where Theo sipped on his tea and took a bite of the surprisingly delicious sandwiches, he looked back up at her to see her watching him closely. 

“So how have you been since school?” Theo gulped softly, still thoroughly as intimidated by her as he was in school. Two years had changed nothing. 

“I’ve been well, simply waiting. How have you been?” Luna asked airily. 

“Good,” Theo cleared his throat, ignoring that his voice cracked on the word. 

Luna scooted closer to him, bringing her hand up and swiping her thumb across his cheek. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, then, and Theo almost choked. Apparently, he had gotten some of the dressing from the sandwich on his cheek, and Luna had taken it upon herself to clean it up in the most erotic way he’d ever witnessed. 

Trying to adjust the way he was sitting, Theo attempted to hide his budding erection. Luna always did this to him—made him an equal combination of aroused and confused.

“Are you okay, Theo?” Luna asked as if she knew of his affliction.

“Yes, fine. I’m fine. Are you?” Theo stuttered. 

“Perfectly,” she smiled. 

Luna leaned ever closer, making Theo freeze completely. Never closing her eyes, she placed her lips on his. Theo sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. Letting his eyes flutter shut, he brought a hand up to her cheek, hearing the tiny clinking of china and paying no mind to split tea and forgotten sandwiches. 

Luna pulled him ever closer, so Theo got on his knees to accommodate her wishes. She readjusted and fell backwards, dragging Theo with her to land on top of her. Luna wrapped her legs around his waist and felt her hands tangle into his hair. If he weren’t already turned on, he’d have been done for when he felt nails rake across his scalp. 

Pulling back slightly, Theo glanced down at her, looking like an angel with her hair splayed around her like a halo. 

“Where have you been?” Theo whispered, wondering how he had missed this from his life thus far. 

“Waiting for you to find me,” Luna whispered back with a knowing smile. 

“Found you,” he leaned back down to continue the kiss. 

Suddenly, he felt a breeze where he shouldn’t have and yelped into the kiss, yanking back and looking down to find her as naked as he was. 

His eyes connected with hers, her little smile, twinkling eyes, and knowing look telling him everything he needed to know. 

Their lips met again, and Theo tried to take control, knowing it was futile. One hand held him up so that he didn’t crush the woman beneath him, and the other was trailing its way down her body. His fingers toyed with her lower lips, finding her wet and ready for him. He circled her clit once, enjoying her little mewls, and then slowly sheathed one finger inside of her. Pumping with a lazy pace, he added a second finger when he felt she was ready. Once both fingers were able to thrust in and out easily, he pressed his thumb harder against her clit. 

Surprising him yet again, Theo suddenly found himself on his back with Luna straddling him. She grasped his cock in one small hand, making him look much larger than his average size. Running her hand up and down his length once, Luna positioned him at her entrance and sat down, fully encasing him in her warm heat. 

Theo sucked in a sharp breath so quickly that he had to cough a couple of times to clear his throat from choking on his saliva. Luna distracted him from his embarrassment by starting a steady pace riding him. She leaned over him, burying her hands in his hair again, and kissing him more thoroughly than he’d ever been kissed. 

Theo grasped her hips, helping her lift herself and bucking upward to meet her thrust for thrust. Letting her speed up on her own, Theo brought a hand to cup her small breast, pinching the nipple and enjoying her moans. 

She acted so free as she fucked him, wild abandon personified, loud and uncaring if anyone heard her thrill. Theo loved it; slowly allowing himself to realise he’d been in love with her since school. 

How dumb of him to keep her waiting for so long. 

Theo could feel her start to flutter around him, and he knew he was close as well, so he took the hand that was pinching her nipple and switched to her clit again. Crying out, Luna lost herself to her climax. Watching her pushed Theo over the edge quickly, and he fell happily into bliss, spending himself inside of her. 

She rolled to the side once they were both done and laid next to him atop her blanket. 

“Finally,” Luna whispered. 

“How did you—?” Theo started to ask, but Luna turned to him and placed a gentle hand over his lips. 

“They told me. Years ago,” Luna’s eyes darted off to the side, and Theo whipped his head around to follow her gaze, seeing dozens of will-o-the-wisps just beyond the treeline, surrounding their little clearing. 

“Sorry for making you wait so long,” Theo faced her again.

“Everything happens in its perfect timing, but I’m not letting you go after this,” Luna smiled softly, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“I would like to see you try and get rid of me.”

Several weeks later, Theo was writing up a report of all the creatures he proved did indeed exist inside Hogwarts’ Forest, making the school more magically potent than they ever could’ve guessed, when he found her flower. 

It was pressed between the pages of the chapter on the wisps.

  
  



End file.
